dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
J SOUL BROTHERS
center|650px J SOUL BROTHERS *'Debut:' 1999 *'Origen:' Japón *'Género:' J-pop y R&B *'Período de actividad:' **Primera Generación: 1999-2001 **Segunda Generación: 2007-2009 **Tercera generación: 2010- presente *'Agencia:' LDH Historia J Soul Brothers (Hermanos J del Alma) es un grupo especial japonés. Con un intérprete vocal y cuatro bailarines en forma de ayudantes se formó en 1999 por HIRO. Después de algunos cambios en el grupo se formó EXILE en el 2001. En 2007, en una reunión Hiro decide ser productor de la segunda generación del grupo conformado por cinco bailarines y dos vocalistas. Desde el 1 de marzo de 2009 el grupo paso a formar parte del grupo Exile y terminaron sus actividades con su nombre. En 2010, volvieron a formar el grupo con una tercera generación con cinco bailarines y dos vocalistas. Primera Generación En 1991, el grupo de baile ZOO del miembro HIRO, fue nombrado JAPANESE SOUL BROTHERS (Hermanos Japoneses del Alma). En 1999, JSB es renombrado por HIRO como J Soul Brothers, teniendo como bailarines Matsu, [Usami|USA, Makidai y en la voz Sasa debutando los 5 en Avex, para lanzar 3 sencillos. Por su carrera de solista Sasa decide retirarse en 2001. Como nuevos vocalistas entran Atsushi y Shun, posteriormente este grupo pasó a llamarse EXILE. Segunda Generación: Nidaime El 25 de enero de 2007 cinco nuevos miembros aparecen en J Soul Brothers (Segunda Generación), y Hiro de Exile se da a conocer como su productor. Luego empiezan a presentarse el 4 y 5 de agosto en el EXILE LIVE TOUR 2007 "EXILE EVOLUTION" FINAL 〜SUMMER TIME LOVE〜 confirmando su regreso. Como vocalistas a los ganadores del EXILE Vocal Battle Audition 2006 〜ASIAN DREAM〜 Nesmith y Shokichi, como bailarines a Kenchi, KEIJI y Tetsuya. El 10 de noviembre en el COLOR LIVE TOUR 2007 "BLUE" se unen como bailarines Naoto y Naoki otras dos personas. En 2008, lanzaron 4 sencillos bajo su discográfica independiente COLOR y tuvieron una mayor participación en el álbum en vivo de Exile, EXILE LIVE TOUR "EXILE PERFECT LIVE 2008" y en participaba en presentaciones de Exile. El 25 de febrero de 2009 lanzaron su álbum debut J Soul Brothers. que alcanzó el primer lugar el día de su lanzamiento. El 1 de marzo de 2009 anuncian que se unirán a Exile. Las actividades en adelante de J Soul Brothers se llevaran a cabo con el nombre de Exile. Tercera Generación: Sandaime El 19 de julio de 2010 se anuncia que se regresara el grupo otra vez con una nueva generación de integrantes. La nueva generación, conocida como ' ''Sandaime J Soul Brothers , lanzó su primer single, titulado "Best Friend's Girl", el 10 de noviembre de 2010. Su álbum de debut titulado J Soul Brothers, lanzado en 2011, también alcanzó el tercer lugar. En 2013, lograron su primer disco número uno con su tercer álbum MIRACLE. El 27 de abril de 2014, el miembro Iwata Takanori se unió a EXILE luego de ganar la EXILE PERFORMER BATTLE AUDITION. Es el tercer miembro del grupo, junto con NAOTO y Kobayashi Naoki, agregado en EXILE. El 24 de junio de 2014, el grupo lanzó su decimotercer single "R.Y.U.S.E.I.", que ganó varios premios para el grupo, como el Japan Record Award, el más alto honor en el 56 ° Japan Record Awards y el 47 ° Japan Cable Awards. El 28 de enero de 2015, el grupo lanzó su quinto álbum PLANET SEVEN, que alcanzó el puesto # 1 en el gráfico semanal de Oricon y vendió 508,000 copias en su primera semana. Como "R.Y.U.S.E.I.", el álbum también fue muy bien recibido y apareció en Apple Music Best of 2015. El 30 de diciembre de 2015, el grupo ganó su tercer Japan Record Awards con la canción "Unfair World". El 30 de marzo de 2016, el grupo lanzó su sexto álbum de estudio THE JSB LEGACY. El 1 de octubre de 2016, el grupo anunció su próxima gira Sandaime J Soul Brothers LIVE TOUR 2016-2017 "METROPOLIZ", junto con el nuevo single "Welcome to TOKYO", lanzado el 9 de noviembre. El 3 de febrero de 2017, el grupo anunció su segundo mejor álbum, THE JSB WORLD, lanzado el 29 de marzo. El 16 de septiembre, el grupo comenzó su quinta gira Sandaime J Soul Brothers LIVE TOUR 2017 "UNKNOWN METROPOLIZ", que fue hasta el 17 de diciembre. El 13 de diciembre, el grupo lanzó su 22 ° single "J.S.B. HAPPINESS" y el DVD / Blu-ray de la gira "METROPOLIZ" de Sandaime J Soul Brothers LIVE TOUR 2016-2017. El 17 de diciembre de 2017, el grupo anunció en el último concierto de la gira UNKNOWN METROPOLIZ que lanzarán su séptimo álbum de estudio FUTURE en el verano de 2018. También se anunció el proyecto en solitario de Imaichi Ryuji, el primer álbum en solitario de Tosaka Hiroomi y el tercer solo de CRAZYBOY. EP para 2018. El 6 de junio de 2018, el grupo lanzó el álbum de estudio FUTURE. El álbum fue un lanzamiento conjunto del séptimo álbum del grupo, así como los álbumes solistas de Tosaka e Imaichi. El 1 de enero de 2019, se anunció que el grupo lanzaría tres nuevos singles que seguirán el nuevo logotipo del grupo. El nuevo logotipo consiste en el nombre abreviado del grupo (JSB) con el número 3 (representado por el número romano Ⅲ) en tres colores: azul, blanco y rojo en formato de bandera. El primer single (single 23), "Yes we are", fue lanzado el 13 de marzo y representa el color azul. El 24 de abril, el grupo comenzó la gira Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS LIVE TOUR 2019 "RAISE THE FLAG", que durará hasta el 23 de septiembre. El 3 de agosto de 2019, el grupo lanza su single número 24 "SCARLET". El single es el segundo del proyecto RAISE THE FLAG, que representa el color rojo. El 19 de septiembre, lanzaron el single digital "Rat-tat-tat". El 11 de diciembre, el grupo lanza su 25to single "Fuyuzora / White Wings". El single es el tercero y último del proyecto RAISE THE FLAG, representando el color blanco. Miembros '''Primera Generación (1999-2001) center|400px Voz *Sasa Bailarines *HIRO (Hiroyuki Igarashi) *Matsu (Toshio Matsumoto) *USA (Yoshihiro Usami) *Makidai (Maki Daisuke) Segunda Generación (2007-2009) center|400px Voz *Nesmith (Ryuta Karim Nesmith) *Shokichi (Yagi Shokichi) Bailarines *Kenchi (Teratsuji Kenichirou) *KEIJI (Kuroki Keiji) *Tetsuya (Tsuchida Tetsuya) *Naoto (Kataoka Naoto) *Naoki (Kobayashi Naoki) Tercera Generación (2010-Presente) center|550px Takanori, Naoto, Hiroomi, Naoki, Ryuji, ELLY y Kenjiro Voz *Imaichi Ryuji (Imaichi Ryuji) *Tosaka Hiroomi (Tosaka Hiroomi) Bailarines *Naoto (Kataoka Naoto) (Co Lider) *Naoki (Kobayashi Naoki) (Co Lider) *ELLY (Elliot Rosado Koya) *Yamashita Kenjiro (Yamashita Kenjiro) *Takanori (Iwata Takanori) Discografia '1° Generación' Singles #1999.10.20 J Soul Brothers #2000.03.29 D.T.B. #2000.10.04 Fly away 'Nidaime J Soul Brothers (2° Generación)' Albums #2009.02.25 J Soul Brothers Singles #2008.05.07 WE! #2008.08.20 FREAKOUT! #2008.11.19 Be On Top #2009.01.07 My Place Compilaciones / Otros 2008.07.30 COLOR - BLACK ~A night for you~ (#5 BUDDY feat. J Soul Brothers) 2008.09.24 EXILE - The Birthday ~Ti Amo~ (#3 24karats feat. J Soul Brothers & DOBERMAN INC) 2008.12.03 EXILE - EXILE BALLAD BEST (#14 Love Dream & Happiness) Sandaime J Soul Brothers (3° Generación) 'Álbum' 'Best Álbum' 'Singles' 'Digital Singles' Compilaciones / Otros #2012.09.05 24karats TRIBE OF GOLD #2016.06.15 HiGH & LOW ORIGINAL BEST ALBUM (CD 1 #1 MUGEN ROAD, Bluray #1 MUGEN ROAD (PV)) Enlaces externos *Sitio oficial *Perfil en LDH *Facebook oficial *Twitter Galería Primera Generación J_Soul_Brothers-2.jpg 'Nidaime J Soul Brothers' Nidaime_j_soul_brothers.jpg 'Sandaime J Soul Brothers' best friend girl-.jpg best friend girl.jpg on your mark.jpg love song.jpg Sandaime_J_Soul_Brothers_-_J_Soul_Brothers_promo.jpg Fighters 1.jpeg fighters.jpg refrain-1.jpg Videografía Sandaime J Soul Brothers Best Friend's Girl 三代目 J Soul Brothers|Best Friend's Girl On Your Mark ～ヒカリのキセキ～ 三代目 J Soul Brothers|On Your Mark ~Hikari no Kiseki~ LOVE SONG 三代目 J Soul Brothers|LOVE SONG FIGHTERS 三代目 J Soul Brothers|Fighters (Round 1) J soul brothers FIGHTERS ROUND 2|Fighters round 2 リフレイン 三代目 J Soul Brothers|Refrain Go my way 三代目 J Soul Brothers|Go My Way 花火 三代目 J Soul Brothers|Hanabi Categoría:JGrupo Categoría:JBoyBand Categoría:JPop Categoría:LDH Categoría:JDebut1999 Categoría:JDebut2007 Categoría:JDebut2010